En una noche estrellada
by katruina
Summary: Cómo haces para declarar tu amor? Si sólo con verla te quedas mudo, te pones helado y haces alguna cosa torpe. Esto tendrá que enfrentar Malik al decir sus sentimientos a su gran amor.


hola este fic se debio publicar el 14 de febrero pero por muchas cosa no se pudo ToT mas que nada mis examenes parciales y la presion que tengo de parte de mi mam para estudiar mas por lo el ingreso a la uni de medicina , pero bueno este fic es dedicado a **MikaSelket y MikaDark!** amiga espero que te guste nn con mucho cariño!

aclaraciones: malikhikari Marikyami

_Capitulo1_

Hoy es el dia que todo el mundo fascina el día del amor y la amistad, toda le gente emocionada viendo que comprar para sus seres querido. Un joven particular estaba viendo las tiendas en busca de algo de interés algo que pudiera regalar a la chica de sus sueños pero no encontraba nada así que decidió pedir ayuda a su mejor amigo, sacó su celular marcando el numero, esperando…

-mochi mochi habla la familia bakura-

-hola Ryou ¿como estas?-

-ahh hola Malik bien bien y tu?-

-pues masomenos, tengo un problema-

-¿ah, sí¿Cual? A ver si te puedo ayudar -

-bueno es que no se que regalar para una amiga especial, no hay nada interesante-

-mmm… pues ahora en esta fecha se acostumbra regalar chocolates, flores, dulces, globos u otras cosas-

-eso lo sé, pero no le quiero dar cualquier cosa deber ser especial como ella-

-¡esta bien enamorada de ella ¡ya sé¿Por qué no la invitas a salir a un restaurante? o también lo puedes hacer en tu yate… sería mejor, como en las películas románticas!-

-¡Oh, sí¿por qué no se me ocurrió eso? Eres un genio Ryou sabia que contaría contigo- dijo muy emocionado es lo estaba imaginado la velada en yate admirando el ocaso del sol teniendo una cena bajo la luna y las estrellas simplemente era romántico el sólo hecho de visualizarlo.

-jeje pues ya ves nn¿hay otra cosa en la que te pueda ayudar?-

-Hemm… no creo, con eso basta muchas gracias, feliz san valentin que la pases bien hoy -

-tu igual, que tengas un lindo día y a ver cuando me presentas a tu novia !-

-o/o em… peeroo… si ni siquiera somos- muy sonrojado

-aja di eso a otra persona ¬¬-

-¡ya¡Tengo cosas que hacer! Bye bye-

-oky bye bye.

Ryu colgó el teléfono y de pronto sintió unos brazos fuertes abrazándolo

- ¿se puede saber quien llamo? ¬¬-

-Kura fue Malik me pidió mi ayuda, eres un celoso sin remedio- volteando a ver su yami

-mmm… como digas, ya sabes eres mío y de nadie más- muy celoso

-sí, losé, sólo soy tuyo- acercándose para besarlo.

Mientras Malik manejando a 100 Km/h en su moto para llegar a su casa. Entró a la casa con rapidez buscando a Odion, pero como no lo encontró usó el único método que quedaba, tomó mucho aire y con todas su fueras gritó:

-¡ODIOONNNNNNNN!- de la nada apareció en frente de su amo

-aquí estoy amo Malik¿en que puedo servirle?-

-quiero que prepares el yate, compra unas cosas para un cena romántica como flores, velas con aroma, no sé, algo así, o.ó lo quiero todo para la noche entendido-

-claro amo se hará todo como usted pida, con su permiso me retiro-

-muy bien te veo en al noche nn- salio del cuarto subiendo a su habitación, agarró su teléfono marcando… pi… pi… pi… (oky sonido del tel cuando esperas que contesten nnU)

-¿bueno?-

-buenas tardes ¿se encuentra mika?-

-claro, permítame un momento- dijo la madre y llamó a su hija para que contestara

-hola-

-hola mika, soy Malik ¿como estas?-

-ah Malik bien, bien¿y tu?-

-igual, bueno yo te quería preguntar si tienes algo que hacer hoy-

-déjame pensar… emm…. no hay nada –

-tú… ¿quisieras salir conmigo?- lo dijo con muchos nervios.

"o/o me invito a salir ¡no me lo creo!"- ¡claro, seria un honor salir contigo --

-no como crees, el honor es mío¿te parece si te voy a buscar a las 7 a tu casa?-

-me parece perfecto, nos vemos y ¡feliz día de amor y la amistad!-

-gracias igual a ti te deseo lo mismo¡hasta al rato! Bye, bye-

-bye, bye- colgó.

-no puedo creer que haya aceptado ¡ah… qué felicidad, ahora tendré buscar otra ves algo para ella- hizo el mismo recorrido para llegar a la cuidad pero esta vez fue a una plaza nueva, le habían comentando que tenían interesantes cosas ahí, así que fue.

continuara...

plizz dejen reviews ToT sean bueno o malo acepto todos


End file.
